1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coin-operated, time-controlled table soccer apparatus, table hockey apparatus or similar table game apparatus having movable rods which support playing pieces, of which rods, after the expiration of the playing time, at least one can be fixed in place by a locking device, with the rod to be fixed in place having at least one groove into which a pin of the locking device can be inserted.
2. Description of the Related Art
With table game apparatuses, in particular, coin-operated apparatuses, either a specific number of balls are provided for a game or a game sequence or the game can be played for a specific time duration and, after its expiration, the game can be continued with the ball which is on the playing field at that time until this ball disappears in a goal.
In order to be able to play without paying money, the players have devised different manipulation measures. Thus, it occurs again and again that foreign objects, hats, scarfs, sponges, etc. are stuffed into the goal area. This means that the ball cannot get lost by scoring a goal, i.e., a hit, and the game can be played with a ball for any desired amount of time. Instead of using a foreign object, some players have started to cover the goal area or the opening of the goal with metal plates or wooden plates which are true to size.
One alternative for these manipulation measures might be for the players to bring their own balls. But this would entail the drawback that, in the event of a goal, the balls would be lost. Then, the only question would be what is more expensive, the ball or purchasing additional playing time.
The operators of such table game apparatuses suffer sometimes considerable losses in sales as a result of such manipulations, which has already led to the consideration of countermeasures. Thus, from DE-A-26 57 834, an arrangement for ensuring a proper game operation on a coin-operated table soccer apparatus is known which operates with a plugging barrier in the form of a finger associated with the goal area, which finger is connected with the playing rod supporting the goalkeeper and which can be moved back and forth. The finger is connected via a telescope arrangement to a catch which is fastened to the playing rod.
Furthermore, time-controlled, coin-operated table game apparatuses are known which limit the playing time through combinations of a defined number of playing balls, the switching off of the point counting devices and/or the blocking of the goals. However, these measures also do not represent an effective protection against the above-mentioned manipulation measures since these can be circumvented by simple means such as playing with player-owned balls or a different manner of counting points.
From FR-A-746 550, a table game apparatus is known wherein, after the expiration of the playing time, at least one of the rods is fixed in place by a locking device. The rod to be fixed in place is provided with at least one groove into which a leg of the lever of the locking device is inserted so that the respective rod remains in its momentary position of fixation.
It is the object of the invention to improve certain game characteristics at the end of the playing time and to ensure in this process that the playing time is limited effectively for a coin-operated, time-controlled table soccer apparatus, table hockey apparatus or similar table game apparatus of the type mentioned at the outset without necessitating a connection to the mains supply.